The Splendid Source
The Splendid Source SpongeBob, John, and Fred go on a quest for the source of all dirty jokes. Season: 8 Episode: 19 Total Episode Count: 145 Prod. no.: 7ACX17 Featuring: SpongeBob SquarePants, Fred Rechid, John Fishly, Sonic the Hedgehog Also Appearing: Sandy, Patrick, Pearl, Squidward, Plankton, Nancy Fishly, Amy Rose, Cheese the Chao, Miles "Tails" Prower, Billy, Consueela, Dr. Forrest, Mayor Johnny East, Angela, Oopie, Gus, Stephen Hawking, Bill Gates, Jekins, Bob Bobber, Al Harrington, Principal Shepherd, Sal Russo, The Dean, Bender, Freddy Krueger, REO Speedwagon, John Payne Plot: As SpongeBob and Sandy discuss a gang trip to Maine, Patrick suddenly enters the kitchen, and alerts his friends that he has been suspended by his principal for telling an inappropriate joke. Assuring his principal it will not ever happen again, Patrick reveals that it was actually Fred who told him the joke in the first place. Deciding to confront Fred at the Drunken Clam later that day, SpongeBob finds the joke to be hilarious and accidentally soils himself. Fred and John soon discover that SpongeBob actually does so everytime they tell him the joke, and the two set out to continually make him soil himself. Tired of the antics, SpongeBob decides to wear Fred's pants to the bar the next day, preventing them from making him laugh. Going on a question where Fred heard the dirty joke in the first place, he reveals that it was actually Billy who told him the joke. Locating Billy at the bowling alley, the group eventually discover that the joke originated with a Mobius bar tender. Setting outside of Bikini Bottom, along with Nancy and Sandy, expecting to go on vacation in Maine, Fred distracts the two women, as they begin on their journey to Mobius instead. The group then enters the local bar in Knothole, Mobius, and discover that it was actually Sonic who told Gus the Bartender the joke. Asking who Sonic heard it from, he reveals that it was a bellhop named Sal Russo who told him the dirty joke. The group, along with Sonic, then set out on the road once more to Washington, D.C., but are soon attacked by a black vehicle, who fires gunshots at them, in an attempt to stop them from learning the joke's origin. The group then arrive at a Washington hotel, and locate Sal, who is reluctant to tell them where he heard it from; and races away on a handcraft through Washington. Losing track of Sal, they are soon captured by several men in black suits, who beat them with their guns. Kidnapped and thrown on a plane, they soon approach an island and land, being lead by the men in suits through the jungle wilderness to a large stone temple. The Dean of the Secret Order of Dirty Joke Writers then appears from the shadows, and leads the group into a large library with the world's greatest geniuses studying inside. The Dean then leads the four on a tour, eventually taking them to a dark room. Revealing that they are not permitted to leave the island, now that they know the source of all the world's dirty jokes, they are locked in a jail cell. In an attempt to escape, SpongeBob stabs Sonic with a pencil, requiring a guard to unlock their cell.. The group then escapes and are confronted by the Dean, and his armed guards immediately. As they are about to be shot by the guards, a man revealing that he had written the world's greatest dirty joke suddenly dies, with SpongeBob stealing the joke that he had written on a small paper. Escaping on a plane, the group soon watch the castle be blown to pieces in a huge fireball, after it is set on fire by a candle that SpongeBob had thrown at a curtain. SpongeBob, John, Sonic and Fred then fly off into the sunset, and set back to Bikini Bottom, before finding out the supposed greatest joke ever written is "Guess what? Chicken butt". Cutaways #It's a trap #Monkey scratch Deleted Scenes #Asian magic show #Camouflage #Getting laid #Invention of rape #Friendly warning #Cafeteria #Hypochondria Trivia *This is a crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog Rating TV-14: DL <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 8 Category:Crossover Episode Category:Episodes Category:2011